


The Curious Case of Mr. Honey Nuts

by lightbringer666



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Child Neglect, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightbringer666/pseuds/lightbringer666
Summary: Max gets his bear stolen again angst ensuesMy first fic for this fandom, also on my Tumblr
Relationships: Max & Neil (Camp Camp), Max & Nurf Nurfington
Comments: 4
Kudos: 219





	The Curious Case of Mr. Honey Nuts

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly just to get a lil revenge at Nurf cause of my headcanon that Mr. Honey Nuts is a comfort item Max uses for his neglect. Not the best but I'm gonna try to have more from this fandom.

“Where is he?” Max paced the tent, throwing Neil out of the way. “He was under my pillow for literally this reason!” 

“What do you mean, Max? Who were you ... keeping under your pillow?” Neil was straddling the line between worried and just irritated as he watched his roommate tear the place apart.

“You wouldn’t understand! Just get the fuck out and let me look!” Max rolled his eyes, as though there was any playing it cool this far into the situation.

“What’re you - is this about that stupid teddy bear?” Max’s head snapped up.

“Do you know where he - it is?” Neil nodded, rolling his eyes. “Yeah, I mean, Nurf took that thing like an hour ago. Where’ve you been?”

“ _Shit!_ I gotta get him!” Max was halfway out of the tent before Neil caught his arm.

“Max, just make it easier on yourself and let it go,” Neil sighed. “If you go after it, it’ll be just like last time you were caught with it. It’s just a dumb bear!”

Max pushed his roommate away, running to Nurf’s tent as though he hadn’t heard a word the other boy said. Neil chased after the ten year old as he took off, fast for how small he was. They arrived at Nurf’s tent quickly and the little fireball was already storming in. 

“Where is he?!” Max roared. “I know you took him!”

“Oh, whatever do you mean, Max?” Nurf turned around, revealing the bear, dwarfed by his hands. “Is the little baby missing his teddy weddy beaw?” Nurf held the toy over his head as Max lunged for it, laughing.

“Give him back! I need him!” Max growled, jumping for his stolen friend. “C’mon Nurf, just fucking cough. Him. Up!”

“Max, come on!” Neil reached for Max, the boy shoving him off again to continue his quest. “You don’t need a stupid teddy bear!”

“Maybe you don’t,” Max grunted. “But _I_ do. He’s there for me. Maybe _you_ can entertain yourself when your parents leave, but he’s all I got!”

Nurf froze for a moment and Max realized he probably said something he shouldn’t have. Doing a complete 180, he slouched over and put his hands in his pockets. 

“Never fucking mind. Forget it or whatever. I’m just gonna go-”

“Wait, Max. What do you mean, ‘leave us alone’?” Neil asked, moving closer, Nurf dropped his hands and Max took the opportunity to rescue his hostage. “How often are you left alone?”

“Neil, I said _forget it_! I’ve got him back, it’s fine!” Max turned around. “I just.. didn’t know that part was bad too...”

Another attempt to leave thwarted, this time by Nurf standing in front of the door. 

“Max, just tell me, it’s fine. I’m just - just worried -” Neil was cut off by a yell.

“I don’t fucking need you to be worried, okay? I just want you to leave me alone!”

“I’m not even gonna tell anyone, Nurf won’t either, right Nurf?”

“Right!” Nurf nodded, saluting the other kid. 

“This is fucking ridicu-” Neil cut him off. 

“I dunno, a week or two a month or whatever. Just... just let me go!”

The two finally relented, allowing the kid to go to his camp, but a silent vow was made that day. Leave Mr. Honey Nuts alone.

And maybe, sometimes ... give Max a break.


End file.
